ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by . It is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim (as part of the block) since November 9th, 2018. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on the Batman franchise, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats, with most of them being extremely dangerous and some of them being even deadly. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents at a young age, eventually deciding to fight crime at night. *'Tim Drake/Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a teenager who becomes Bruce's sidekick after helping him TBD. *'Stephanie Brown/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - the Cluemaster's daughter who becomes a vigilante to show that TBD. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jim Ward) - a former Royal Air Force pilot who serves as Bruce's butler/adoptive father, providing him with TBD. *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the serious head of the GCPD who TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD *'Sasha Bordeaux' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - Bruce's bodyguard who is rather serious and TBD. *'Jack Rider/Creeper' (voiced by Troy Baker) - one of the two halves of the podcast Ryder and Fairchild who eventually mutates into a TBD. *'Vesper Fairchild' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - the TBD but rather corrupt mayor of Gotham City who is rather TBD. * Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Nolan North) - a former mob enforcer who turned into a psychopathic criminal out TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a former psychiathrist who slowly lost her sanity after falling in love with the Joker and now helps him TBD. *'Thomas Elliot/Hush' (voiced by ) - a former childhood friend to Bruce who grew insane and TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a mob boss who TBD. *'Edward Nygma/Riddler' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a botanist who mutated into a plant-like TBD. *'Bane' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by David Kaye) - a former scientist who TBD. *'Matt Hagen/Clayface' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a treasure hunter who becomes a clay-like TBD. *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'The Falcone Family', consisting of: **'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Alberto Falcone/The Holliday Killer' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Carmine's eldest son who TBD. **'Sofia Falcone' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Mario Falcone' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (voiced by TBD) - a mercenary who supposedly TBD. *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Michael Gough) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a scientist who mutates into a murderous creature that feasts on human flesh. *'Aaron Helzinger/Amygdala' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a terrifying brute who TBD. *'Albert Wesker/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a depressed and failing ventriloquist who found a dummy and believes he is TBD. **'Scarface' (also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Nathaniel Finch/Gearhead' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - a cybernetic contract killer who has TBD. *'Jason Woodroe/Floronic Man' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a scientist who attempted to replicate the accident that TBD. *'Sin Tzu' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Batman: Shadow Legacy episodes. Trivia *The decision of using Tim and Stephanie as Bruce's sidekicks was both to deviate from the use of his usual sidekicks and set an alternate storyline by making them his first sidekicks. *While still focusing on major villains, the show also tries to get deeper in the Batman mythos by using villains that aren't that popular. Category:American animated television series Category:Television shows with a darker tone Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Williams Street Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas